The woes of texting
by Protection 101
Summary: Sometimes a mis spelling in a text to your best friend ... can lead to some interesting thought proccess. Of course your mutal best friend had to be sitting close enough to read over your best friend's shoulder during the conversion. Sometimes hurt feelings happen durning a late night texting session.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #337 (Style) Text/whatsapp**

… **...**

 **Veronica: So are you coming?**

 **Betty: ?**

 **Veronica: Are you coming?**

 **Betty: VERONICA!**

 **Veronica: What B?**

 **Betty: I just can't believe you. I seriously can't believe you.**

 **Veronica: Seriously B what are you going on about?**

 **Betty: …..**

 **Veronica: Betty? Seriously Betty please tell me why you are so angry with me?**

 **Betty: You just couldn't resist could you?  
**

 **Veronica: Before I answer that … is this because of the the closet thing back at the beginning of the year?**

 **Betty: No.**

 **Betty: Why do you always go to that moment?**

 **Veronica: You are angry with me. Out of the blue. That's the only thing I can think of why you are still so betrayed by me.**

 **Betty: I can't believe you decided to make a joke like 'Are you cumming' ….**

 **Veronica: No B I didn't. I swear. That has to be a miss text.**

 **Veronica: oh my God I didn't read it before I hit send.**

 **Veronica: I meant to say 'Are you coming?'**

 **Veronica: I'm so sorry Betty. Truly I'm sorry.**

 **Veronica: Shit.**

 **Betty: Calm down Ronnie. I'm sorry that I got on your case. Of course it was a mistake … after all you fully know that I don't like crude jokes that like.**

 **Betty: Breathe Veronica. Just take a deep breath okay.**

 **Veronica: Sorry.**

 **Betty: Dork.**

 **Veronica: Hey.**

 **Betty: I'm almost finished with this paper. Then I'll be there.**

 **Veronica: No rush.**

… **...**

 **Kevin: I heard about the mistexted.**

 **Veronica: Of course you have.**

 **Kevin: Seriouly girl you need to get a sense of humor.**

 **Betty: Leave Ronnie alone Kevin.**

 **Kevin: Hey Betts.**

 **Veronica: Thanks B.**

 **Betty: Anytime. Seriously Kevin grow up.**

 **Kevin: Not my fault I was sitting right next to you during it all.**

 **Kevin: You were blushing redder than a fire truck.**

 **Betty: Kevin!**

 **Veronica: Really B? I'm impressed.**

 **Betty: I see that you got your sense of humor back Ronnie.**

 **Veronica: Nothing can keep me down for long. You know that B.**

 **Kevin: Don't you find it funny that we are texting as we are sitting at the same table.**

 **Betty: We are in the Library … and the Librain is giving us the evil eyes.**

 **Kevin: I wonder why now? It can't be that we three know how to make a whisper racket at times hmmm.**

 **Veronica: Lol**

 **Betty: Sigh.**

 **Kevin: She's looking are way. Try to look serious girls.**

 **Betty: I really do need to finish this paper now guys.**

 **Veronica: Sorry B.**

 **Kevin: Sorry Betts.**

… **..**

 **Veronica: ?**

 **Betty: What's going on Ronnie?**

 **Veronica: I don't want you upset with me.**

 **Betty: I'm not upset with you.**

 **Veronica: You should be.**

 **Betty: Why?**

 **Veronica: It's 3:15 in the morning B.**

 **Betty: So?**

 **Veronica: I have woken you up just because I want to text with you. I'm being selfish.**

 **Betty: I haven't been asleep.**

 **Veronica: Why not?**

 **Betty: Can't.**

 **Veronica: B ….**

 **Betty: Relax Ronnie …. I think I had too much coffee today is all.**

 **Veronica: Betty Cooper.**

 **Veronica: This won't happen again.**

 **Betty: Ronnie relax.**

 **Veronica: No I'm not going to relax. You need your rest.**

 **Betty: What about you?**

 **Veronica: I for one fully know when to allow my body to rest.**

 **Veronica: I don't fight it like you do B.**

 **Betty: I don't fight it …**

 **Veronica: Don't lie to me.**

 **Veronica: Don't lie to yourself.**

 **Betty: I'm fully able to take care of myself!**

 **Betty: I never asked for you to take charage of my life!**

 **Veronica: I'm not taking charage of your life B. I would never do that.**

 **Betty: Seems like you are too me.**

 **Veronica: I care deeply for you B.**

 **Betty: I know you do.**

 **Veronica: If I was in your place; and you found out. You would react just as strongly as I am.**

 **Betty: I would.**

 **Betty: I hate this.**

 **Betty: I hate that I worry someone so much.**

 **Veronica: B.**

 **Veronica: I'm on my way over.**

 **Betty: I'm sorry that I'm making you do this.**

 **Veronica: Don't be. I want to be with you.**

 **Veronica: I want to hold you in my arms.**

 **Veronica: I want to whisper soothing words in your ear.**

 **Veronica: I want to help you fall asleep.**

 **Betty: I haven't had anyone to that for me since Polly left home.**

 **Veronica: I'll be there in ten minutes.**

 **Betty: Okay.**

… **..**

 **Veronica: I love you Betty Cooper.**

 **Betty: You say the most beautiful things Veronica. I love you Veronica Lodge.**


End file.
